


Golden Afternoon

by multifandomgeek



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: It's just a lazy afternoon. They're lying in bed and have all the time in the world to simply enjoy each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Golden Afternoon

Even though Crowley was the one with the most experience in sleeping, Aziraphale was the one who made the bedroom in their cottage. It ended up smaller than Crowley would personally prefer, with a large and comfortable bed taking up most of the space right in the middle of the room, covered with cream comforters and fluffy pillows and framed by two nightstands that would be useless if Aziraphale hadn’t taken up the habit of reading while propped up against the headboard every now and again. 

Right now, the nightstand on Crowley’s side had the book Aziraphale had been reading, open with the demon’s glasses to mark the page where it had been snatched from the angel’s hands so Crowley could have all the attention to himself. It was late afternoon and the light coming in from the windows was giving a golden undertone to Aziraphale’s curls, that Crowley was gently twisting around his fingers while the angel laid on his chest. He couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was. 

“... it’s rather frustrating that he could never finish it, and I think I’m getting to the part where it’s not the original writing anymore, something about the wording...” Aziraphale was babbling about a book, and Crowley was listening just enough so he could hum when appropriate. The weight of the angel against his chest, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his hair between his fingers were giving Crowley a sense of deep contentment, like he could be obliterated right now and he would’ve been fine, no regrets. 

“Are you listening to me?” Aziraphale asked, raising his head just enough to look at Crowley with a smile tucked at the corner of his lips. 

“Yeah,” said Crowley, raking his hand through the angel’s hair, messing it up and somehow making him look even more beautiful. Aziraphale squinted, so Crowley elaborated. “Author died, somebody else finished his book but you don’t think they did a good enough job. I’m listening.”

Aziraphale smiled, his eyes wrinkling as he came up to place a sweet kiss on Crowley’s lips. They both sighed and lingered for a moment longer in what was no doubt supposed to be a quick peck. 

“Why don’t you stop reading, then?” asked Crowley, caressing the angel’s cheek with his thumb. 

“I don’t like leaving books half-read,” said Aziraphale, leaning into the touch, a hand firmly set against Crowley’s chest. “It feels… wrong.”

Crowley chuckled fondly. “Don’t waste your time on bad books, angel.” He kissed him again, savoring it for a minute. 

“It’s not a bad book,” argued Aziraphale, turning to lay on his back and pulling Crowley with him, his hand deliciously teasing the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“You’ve been complaining about it for hours,” exclaimed Crowley half-heartedly, leaning down to nuzzle into the crook of the angel’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“I’m not complaining, I’m… reflecting on it.”

Crowley laughed into Aziraphale’s neck, making the angel squirm, ticklish. “Alright, then,” he said, not all that keen in winning this particular argument. His energy was much better spent chasing the angel’s lips again, this time deepening the kiss instead of pulling back. 

It was kissing for the sake of kissing, affection for the sake of all those times they couldn’t do this and all the wonder they still had for finally being able to. Their tongues meeting for all the promises they once had to make between the lines, their hands caressing for all the carefully maintained distance between them over the years, their bodies pressed together for all the times they just couldn’t keep away from each other, whatever the excuse. 

The kiss became a series of soft pecks, as if it was impossible for either of them to pull away. Crowley traveled to kiss along Aziraphale’s jaw, and he could feel the angel smiling under his lips. He kept going until he was once again nuzzling against his neck, lazily kissing the soft skin, feeling Aziraphale sigh under his own chest. 

“We can watch a movie if you want,” said the angel softly. 

Aziraphale didn’t like movies. He liked plays, orchestras, the opera. Movies were too much of a novelty for him, even the artsy, hipster ones. Him saying this was practically synonym with “I love you, especially right now, and will indulge in whatever you want without complaint just because I want to make you happy”. 

But Crowley was already pretty damn happy. “So, what happens after the policeman dies?” he asked, ignoring the offer and going back to the book.

Aziraphale quickly took the bait, going back to excitedly rambling about the story he was reading while Crowley settled against his chest, watching him gesticulating and being lulled by the sound of his voice. 

Yep. Pretty damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, I'm brand new in this fandom and just wanted to write a short thing cause I've been binge-reading these two for a few days now. This is unbeta'd and I haven't read the book so, sorry for any mistakes! (fell free to point them out)
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
